The present invention relates to an indicator, and in particular to a wheel position indicator for a motor vehicle.
When driving off road, on a slippery surface, in a deep rut, etc., the driver of the motor vehicle may have turned the front wheels of the vehicle in a direction different than the direction of travel of the vehicle. For example, the front wheels may experience wheel slip if the driver is driving on a slippery surface or may be in a rut that forces the vehicle to travel along the length of the rut. However, when the road friction of the road surface increases or the depth of the rut is reduced, the vehicle may rapidly yaw when the vehicle begins to follow the direction of the wheels. In some situations, the driver of the vehicle may not know the direction of the wheels and may be unprepared for the rapid yaw of the vehicle when the vehicle leaves the slippery surface or the deep rut. Accordingly, an apparatus for notifying the driver of the angle of the front wheels is desired.